1. Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to heat dissipation devices and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a heat pipe for cooling an electronic component such as an integrated circuit package.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a heat dissipation device thermally contacts one or more electronic components mounted on a printed circuit board (PCB) to dissipate heat of the electronic components. A typical heat dissipation device is a heat sink. The heat sink comprises a base contacting the electronic components, and a plurality of fins extending upwardly from a top surface of the base. The heat sink is made of highly heat-conductive metal, such as copper or aluminum. However, the operating speed of many electronic components has increased markedly in recent years. A conventional heat sink, which transfers heat from electronic components only by metal conduction, may be inadequate for dissipating heat from modern electronic components. For example, the heat absorbed by the bottom of the heat sink may not be transferred to the remainder of the heat sink quickly enough.
Heat pipes have been widely used due to their excellent heat transfer properties. A typical heat pipe operates by way of phase change of working liquid sealed in a hollow tube. Various kinds of heat dissipation devices equipped with heat pipes have been devised and put into widespread use. How to enable a heat dissipation device equipped with heat pipes to provide optimal or improved performance is the goal of numerous persons skilled in the art.
Accordingly, what is needed is a heat dissipation device with heat pipes which has enhanced heat dissipation performance.